


Dirty Harry

by Kimikochan



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimikochan/pseuds/Kimikochan
Summary: Veronica channels Dirty Harry and goes to a Navy Wives tea party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been percolating ever since I saw [this Tumblr post](http://amypc1.tumblr.com/post/156425138380/veronicaneptunes-duncan-let-your-girlfriend-be) by AmyPC. Thanks for the inspiration!

_“You a bounty hunter, boy?”_

_Logan’s lips turned wryly. “I really shouldn’t have pushed for the Clint Eastwood marathon. Now I’ve ruined you.”_

_He leaned against the wooden bench, arms draped over the back, and glanced at the girl mirroring his posture._

_“I didn’t think it was possible to make you more butch. Stupid, stupid Logan,” he chastised. “Well, want to feel like a man? Walk me to class?”_

_“Carry your books?”_

_“Why not?”_

_Leaning over, he handed Veronica his notebook, giving her a quick peck on the lips._

Logan pushed open the door, letting Dick inside as he called Veronica’s name. She was nowhere to be seen, but they could hear metal clanging in the kitchen.

They found her sprawled on her back, half-hidden under the sink, a toolbox on the floor. She emerged, pipe wrench in hand, wearing one of Logan’s Navy sweatshirts and faded jeans.

“There are plumbers for that.” Logan extended a hand to help her up, but she was already on her feet.

“Or, we can save a hundred bucks and fix it ourselves.”

She turned on the faucet, crowing triumphantly as water sluiced out. “I’ll build pantry shelves next week,” she said, tossing the wrench and catching it mid-spin.

Dick bit into an apple, eyeing Veronica. “I always knew you were the dude.”

After years of living together in mostly domestic bliss, Logan and Veronica had bought a small, two-story condo just a block from Dog Beach. He could afford a bigger place in a much ritzier area, but she’d insisted on splitting the deal right down the middle, the way they divided all their mutual bills.

“I’m not going to be your kept woman,” she’d said.

“If the roles were reversed, I’d be your kept man.”

It was probably the closest they’d ever get to walking down the aisle.

They’d never discussed marriage, but Logan had been on enough stakeouts to know Veronica’s stance. “I’m never getting married,” she’d mutter under her breath as she took the money shot.

Logan was ambivalent. He didn’t need some document to know he’d found his happily ever after.

But every time he deployed, he wondered if he should man up and ask Veronica to marry him. As his wife, she’d be entitled to certain benefits if he was killed in action. As his live-in girlfriend, she’d get nothing.

He wasn’t worried about her financially. Veronica couldn’t afford beachfront real estate, but she could take care of herself.

It was for his own peace of mind.

He’d already made Veronica his next-of-kin and left her the lion’s share of his fortune in his will. He just needed her social security number to make her the beneficiary of his life insurance and pension.

Logan considered snooping through files she kept in her home safe, but decided trying to guess her random security code would be fruitless and crossed a line.

So one morning as she was getting ready for work, he simply asked.

“No.”

“Come on, Veronica. You have my name, rank and serial number memorized! Are you seriously going to tell me you don’t know my credit card numbers and social, too?”

“That’s not the point. I don’t want your money, Logan. I’m not a charity case.”

“That’s not ...  I just want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

But she was already out the door, slamming it behind her.

**********

Veronica was late. Cursing, she scanned the hotel ballroom for a familiar face, wishing she’d had time to change before the Navy Wives Club tea. She’d been so angry with Logan, she’d forgotten to grab the white lace dress she planned to wear.

Instead, her trademark black jeans, leather jacket and boots stood out in a sea of floral, pastel dresses.

“Traitor,” she hissed, sliding into a chair next to Christina, who looked lovely in pale blue brocade. “Engaged a month and already you look like all the Navy wives.”

“Just because I didn’t dress like I was going to a biker’s ball…”

“My stakeout ran long and I couldn’t go home,” she grumbled. “Logan and I had a fight.”

Christina’s eyebrows arched. “What about?”

“He wants to make me his beneficiary.”

“So?” Christina shrugged. “Chang did the same thing years ago.”

“I don’t want his money!” One or two heads turned, and Veronica regretted her shrill outburst.

“You think I do? I did it for Chang. It may be old-fashioned and patriarchal, but it comforts him to know he can take care of me if .... ”

It was probably what Logan would’ve said if she hadn’t stormed out like a heinous bitch.

Veronica blinked back tears. Logan was the love of her life. Agreeing to be his beneficiary was acknowledging he could die, and the thought of losing him was unbearable.

Christina handed Veronica a tissue. “Who says you’re not girly?”

**********

Logan was drilling holes in the pantry when he heard the front door open and Veronica softly calling his name.

“In here,” he answered. “How was the tea?”

He turned to see Veronica standing outside the pantry, and his eyebrows raised involuntarily. Wisely, he held his tongue.

“At least I left my taser in the car,” she said. With a sigh, she stepped into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Do you wish I were more girly?”

Logan smiled, kissing the top of her head. “Like wearing yellow cotton dresses and organizing tea parties? No. I fell in love with a badass in combat boots.”

Veronica sniffed. Reaching up, she held his face.

“ _I love you._ I don’t care about benefits, or insurance or your money … but if it makes you happy … I - I think it’s time we make us _official._ ”

Blankly, he stared. “ _What?_ ” he asked, dumbly.

“Marry me, Logan.”

Recovering, he chuckled and shook his head. “I know I said I didn’t want you to be girly, but could you at least let _me_ propose?”

Veronica grinned, winding her arms around his neck. Huskily, she whispered in his ear.

“ _Go ahead. Make my day._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> While I couldn't resist borrowing Christina and Chang from my other stories, this isn't a part of my AU series. I just really wanted to see if I could write a stand-alone story in 1,000 words, which I did (yay!) but couldn't squeeze in The Dude. :(


End file.
